L'insulte
by via ferata
Summary: Laxus a toujours eu ses écouteurs, ils font pour ainsi dire partie de sa silhouette. Mais Mira le préfère sans.


Salut :)

Je suis assez tendue en vous proposant ce texte. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et je me sens un peu rouillée et privée de tous mes automatismes. En plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des textes aussi narratifs que celui-ci. Et puis c'est ma première fic Fairy Tail. Les premières sont toujours un peu émouvantes. Bref : les critiques sont d'autant plus bienvenues que je veux vraiment me remettre dans le bain.

Sinon, à propos du texte. L'autre jour, j'écoutais un morceau et je me suis dit qu'il passerait vraiment bien dans song-fic avec Laxus. Puis je me suis souvenue que je n'aimais pas les song-fics. Du coup, j'ai trouvé ce compromis dont je suis assez satisfaite. Seule la chanson du paragraphe final existe vraiment (je garde les références pour la fin du texte, histoire de préserver la chute pour ceux qui ne devineront pas tout tout de suite). De toutes façons, les chansons inventées sont vraiment repérables, je crois ^ ^

Et attention, j'ai sorti le fluff des grands jours.

* * *

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Parce que je suis un fardeau quotidien, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, alors ? Parce que c'est à ça que ça ressemblait et à rien d'autre.

Idiote, je – »

Il l'insulte rarement, mais quand il le fait, les noms qu'il lui donne prennent dans sa bouche une consonance particulière. Il insiste sur le d, le i s'abrège, se précipite, on dirait presque un j ou un ch. Le mot est court et haché. Il détourne les yeux en le prononçant, comme toujours quand il est incertain, quand il perd ses moyens. Ce n'est pas vraiment une injure, la manière dont il module les sons le montre clairement, c'est plus un dernier recourt, un mot-barrière qui protège les pensées qu'il veut garder pour soi, celles qu'il n'a jamais formulées ou qu'il ne comprend pas.

Il l'insulte toujours de la même manière, et elle ne sait jamais si elle doit répondre. Elle sait qu'il lutte plus avec une idée qu'avec elle quand il le fait, mais elle n'apprécie pas que ça lui retombe dessus. Alors elle fronce les sourcils et il s'excuse, il s'explique ou il se renferme. Aujourd'hui, il essaye, mais ses mots le quittent, il butte, le sujet à peine exprimé. « Tu me – », tente-t-il encore, plus énervé. Mais c'est fini. Il croise les bras, se détourne et la conversation s'achève. Ennuyée, Mira n'essaye pas de le relancer. Elle n'a pas envie d'une dispute et n'est plus d'humeur à le calmer. Se détournant de lui, elle s'enfonce dans ses draps et se plonge avec ostentation dans son livre. Entre eux, l'air semble lourd de leur échange. Leurs corps réverbèrent tant la tension qui émane d'eux que la distance que les sépare paraît l'amplifier. Elle a parcouru quelques pages du bout des yeux, sans s'immerger dans l'histoire, quand le bruit familier d'un raclement sur la table de nuit lui indique qu'il s'est saisi de son SoundPod. D'un mouvement, il s'en couvre les oreilles et se coupe d'elle, atténue leur intimité aussi bien leur inimité. Elle l'entend presser les boutons de son engin, probablement à la recherche d'un morceau spécifique.

Il a toujours eu ses écouteurs ; il les portait le jour de leur rencontre, le jour de leur première dispute, le jour de leur premier combat. L'appareil appartenait à sa silhouette, il le gardait sans cesse, sans jamais sembler se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle avait initialement cru qu'il ne l'éteignait jamais, mais elle avait appris avec le temps que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui arrivait de l'arracher avec fureur il était sérieux ou en difficulté ou de le lui tendre pour lui faire écouter un morceau ; et elle découvrirait plus tard avec quel plaisir elle l'en débarrasserait avant l'amour. Ses oreilles n'avaient rien de particulier, mais quand elle les voyait, elle savait qu'il était entièrement concentré sur elle, qu'il avait limité son horizon à son visage, ses mains, ses actions.

Ils savaient déjà souvent eu l'occasion de se disputer et de s'entraîner ensemble quand il avait ressenti pour la première fois le besoin d'ôter ses écouteurs, et elle avait été extrêmement satisfaite du geste au moment où elle en avait saisi la portée. C'était un jour d'automne, peu avant midi. Il avait plu la veille toute la journée et des orages avec encore occupé une partie de la matinée. La plupart des enfants était donc resté à jouer dans le hall de la guilde, les grandes portes closes pour les protéger du vent humide. Leur bruit était continu et l'air s'épaississait de leurs respirations, de leurs rires et de leurs cris. A mesure que le temps les maintenait enfermés, on sentait qu'ils forçaient toujours plus leur amusement, qu'ils cherchaient de nouvelles idées de jeux, de cris et de grimaces pour prétendre s'occuper. Cana était sortie une fois, mais était revenue si mouillée qu'il lui avait fallu se déshabiller pour se sécher, et elle courait maintenant enveloppée dans un grand essuie de cuisine. Mira la regardait chercher à attraper Lisanna, Lisanna qui fuyait en poussant des hurlements plus stridents que d'habitude, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas, que cette partie de touche-touche ou cache-cache ou n'importe quoi avait vraiment un sens.

Elle en avait assez, vraiment, de regarder les petits. Elle aurait dû déposer son frère et sa soeur à la guilde pour la journée et partir en mission sans se laisser rebuter par le temps, pensait-elle avec énervement. D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna pour se diriger à grands pas vers le fond de la salle. Elle pouvait toujours se rendre à la bibliothèque, espérer que les livres et le bois massif des rayonnages atténueraient le chahut – bien sûr, elle ne lirait rien, elle n'était pas assez calme pour ça, mais le silence lui ferait du bien. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, manquant de renverser Laxus, adossé contre un mur du couloir, de l'autre côté. Elle lui lança un regard noir en lui disant de faire attention, mais il lui sourit avec l'espèce de condescendance qu'il affichait souvent quand il n'était pas d'humeur joueuse. "Ils font un boucan pas possible, hein ?" Elle devait avoir répondu quelque chose, puisqu'ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de décider de se dérider en s'entraînant sous la pluie. Ensemble, ils sortirent par l'arrière du bâtiment.

Les gouttes tombaient en trombe, si lourdes qu'elles rebondissaient sur les pierres des marches qui s'étendaient devant eux. Avant de se risquer dehors, il lui demanda : « Etalage de magie ou combat ? » Ca avait été un instant de parfaite compréhension. Ils partageaient l'un et l'autre le même sourire en coin quand elle avait répondu « Combat, quoi d'autre ? » et, sans plus attendre, avancèrent dans la cour. Le sol était boueux, bourbeux à certains endroits, glissant à d'autres, et ils devaient faire attention à leur environnement autant qu'à leur adversaire. Il frappa le premier, cherchant des poings des faiblesses dans les parades de Mira. Un pied, soudain, brisa le rythme jusque-là régulier de ses attaques, mais elle l'esquiva et, d'un même mouvement, fit glisser sa jambe derrière le genou de Laxus. Le pied du garçon dérapa et, perdant l'équilibre, il chercha à se rattraper à elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le corps barré par celui de Mira, il essaya de se relever alors qu'elle portait tout son poids sur sa poitrine en assurant la prise qu'elle avait sur lui. La boue qui l'avait éclaboussé dans ce corps-à-corps suintait et gouttait entre leurs corps. Elle s'était éraflé la jambe contre un caillou qui traînait au sol et il pantelait en tentant de la renverser. Quand finalement il réussit à s'échapper, il chercha à inverser leurs positions, mais elle se glissa hors de sa prise. Ils se relevèrent rapidement. Des étincelles pétillaient autour de la main de Laxus, se réunissant souvent en un éclair qu'elle peinait à contrer, alors qu'elle ne parvenait que rarement à réunir l'énergie d'une attaque, sa magie s'échappant quand elle se penchait à gauche ou à droite pour esquiver un coup de son adversaire. Quand une onde le frappa finalement à l'épaule, cependant, il vacilla légèrement, poussa un cri rageur et fit un geste brusque qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Pour contrer ce qu'elle interprétait comme une nouvelle attaque, elle prit une position défensive. La paire d'écouteurs tourbillonna alors vers la porte ouverte. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander pourquoi il venait de prendre le temps de le jeter hors de leur portée : il se jeta aussitôt sur elle avec une vigueur renouvelée. Ils avaient poursuivi le combat quelques minutes encore avant qu'elle ne s'avoue vaincue. D'un éclair venu du ciel, il l'avait surprise et mise à terre et avait surgi au-dessus d'elle, poing levé, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Quand elle abandonna, il ouvrit sa paume pour l'aider à se relever, se dirigea vers l'entrée où traînaient ses écouteurs et les réajusta à ses oreilles.

« Belle défaite, lui dit-il.

\- Belle victoire », répondit-elle d'un ton léger alors qu'ils hésitaient à pénétrer dans le bâtiment aussi sales et dégoulinants.

Maintenant, bien sûr, elle sait qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel qu'il se débarrasse de sa musique en se battant. Il le faisait souvent avec Erza ou avec certains adultes et, s'il avait l'occasion de se confronter à Gildarts, son père ou son grand-père, il ne débutait jamais sans éteindre son appareil et le déposer quelque part. Ce jour-là, elle avait pourtant éprouvé une certaine fierté quand elle avait compris qu'il avait voulu lui donner toute son attention et de se consacrer entièrement à leur engagement. Le respect et la reconnaissance cachés dans ce geste lui avaient offert un extraordinaire sentiment d'acceptation. D'autres avant lui avaient bien cherché à lui prouver son appartenance à la guilde, à lui dire qu'elle était aussi bienvenue que n'importe quel enfant, la jeune Mira n'y avait cependant jamais été sensible. Seule Erza réussissait à se faufiler à travers l'idée préconçue que tout le monde la rejetterait quand elle rentrait de mission et criait « Où est Mira ? J'ai croisé un démon en rentrant, je sais maintenant quelle est ta plus grande faiblesse ! » sans se soucier de saluer quiconque ou quand elle se dirigeait le matin vers Elfman pour lui annoncer d'une voix suffisante « Tu diras à ta soeur que j'ai dû partir sans la croiser, puisqu'elle préfère faire la grasse matinée à accomplir des quêtes. Dis-lui que je lui enverrai une carte pour ma centième victoire ! » alors qu'elle quittait la guilde d'un pas énergique.

Qu'un autre enfant, un aîné, qui plus était, la considère aussi digne d'intérêt l'aidait à reconsidérer Fairy Tail, à voir lentement la guilde comme autre chose qu'une halte sur sa route. Elle était arrivée complexée, paniquée, persuadée qu'on ne l'accepterait jamais, et avait toujours été sur la défensive. Elle commençait cependant à ce rendre qu'elle avait de la valeur aux yeux des compagnons, au moins en tant que mage.

Son amitié, lente et incertaine, avec Cana et, plus tard, la familiarité qu'elle arriverait à développer avec certains adultes mettraient plus de temps à lui prouver sa valeur en tant que personne. Laxus aussi participait à ce nouveau processus d'assimilation. C'était un garçon de peu de mots, mais ses gestes étaient pleins de significations.

Il lui lançait souvent un sourire narquois quand elle observait dépitée les jeux sans sens auxquels se livraient son frère et sa soeur, un sourire moqueur qu'elle surprenait également sur son visage, à la ride près, quand elle-même se disputait avec Elsa. D'un frémissement de lèvres, il lui partageait à la fois son indifférence et son amusement. Ces sourires flottaient entre eux même s'ils ne se parlaient pas plusieurs semaines d'affilée – ils n'avaient rien à se dire, bien entendu. Elle était nettement plus jeune que lui et, en dehors des sessions d'entraînement qu'ils décidaient parfois d'entreprendre ensemble, ils n'étaient capables que de joutes verbales aussi intenses qu'inutiles.

Ces moments s'étiraient pourtant parfois en débats vifs et emportés qu'elle savourait plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Il avait le sens de la répartie, et ses réponses, brèves et incisives, la poussaient dans ses derniers retranchements rhétoriques. Toutes les discussions tournaient leurs débats en polémiques douteuses, mais, derrières ses piques moqueuses, elle reconnaissait la logique des arguments de Laxus, qu'ils parlent des tabous magiques, de la télépathie ou de leurs camardes.

Quand il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, il la perdait en questions socratiques et s'en allait en ricanant. Humiliée, remontée, elle passait les journées qui suivaient à étudier rageusement le sujet tandis qu'il l'évitait jusqu'à ce que tout soit oublié.

Parfois, quand elle était attablée au fond de la guilde, perdue dans la préparation d'une mission, il la rejoignait, moqueur et sarcastique. Natsu et Gray ou d'autres s'étaient disputés bruyamment, elle les avait calmés de deux coups bien placés, imposant à la guilde un silence respectueux. Il commentait alors l'action avec un sourire supérieur, mais elle sentait en grandissant qu'il l'invitait à rire avec lui plus qu'il ne riait d'elle. Un jour qu'elle avait jeté Elfman et Cana hors du hall, il vint lui dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle ne répondit pas, occupée à comparer deux cartes des montagnes du littoral est. « Après, je suppose que qui aime bien châtie bien », murmura-t-il près son oreille avant de poser quelque chose contre sa tête. Un bref instant, de la musique emplit ses sens, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle l'enveloppait si parfaitement que cela ressemblait à une invasion, une annihilation de son environnement. La qualité du son qui pulsait – qui pulsait en elle, semblait-il – était époustouflante. Les vibrations des cordes de guitare, les sourds battements de caisses résonnaient si bien en elle que le groupe aurait aussi bien se tenir autour d'elle. Qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu se tenir dans la musique. Elle eut l'impression que son coeur cherchait à battre au rythme du morceau, se perdant dans la tentative. Son pouls paniqué se calma quand une voix plus douce que l'air qu'elle accompagnait se mit à raconter l'histoire d'une fille maudite par un dieu jaloux. Elle avait reçu une force surhumaine qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et qui transformait en coups violents ses moindres mouvements. Ses embrassades écrasaient ses amis et son poing envoyait voler qui voulait lui serrer la main. _Son amour est mortel, craignez son affection_ , répétait un choeur derrière le chanteur. Elle retint une moue amusée quand elle fit le lien entre la chanson et leur conversation naissante et préféra adresser à Laxus un regard courroucé alors qu'il souriait, plus suffisant que jamais.

Ca aussi, il le partageait avec d'autres qu'elle. Il aimait bercer les plus jeunes de comptines ou narguer Natsu avec « Le feu aux fesses », une chanson que l'enfant avait mis des années à comprendre. Un jour, Erza avait même envoyé Laxus contre un mur après qu'il lui avait fait écouter le chant populaire de l'ogresse en armure, qui enlevait les mauvais garnements les nuits d'orage. Des années plus tard, Mira se reprend à rire aux larmes en chantant le refrain, _Elle arrive dans son armure, Le feu aux yeux, le froid au coeur, Elle les roule dans la saumure, Et les enfants pleurent de peur !_

Mais jamais Laxus n'avait saisi Erza par la taille un jour de dispute collective en lui murmurant « Non, mais regarde-les, les fous de notre guilde » pour lui mettre une gigue endiablée contre les oreilles ; jamais il n'était resté à côté d'elle pour maintenir son nouveau casque, trop large pour elle, contre ses oreilles toute la durée d'une chanson ; jamais il ne lui avait tendu son SoundPod en disant juste « Ecoute ça » parce que le morceau lui plaisait ou collait à l'ambiance ; jamais il ne l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, le soir, et, voyant qu'elle observait distraitement les étoiles, ne s'était arrêté pour lui faire entendre un concerto pour instruments à cordes. Erza n'avait droit qu'aux chansons.

Et surtout, bien sûr, jamais il n'avait enlevé ses écouteurs l'un après l'autre, lentement, en regardant Erza dans les yeux, avant de suivre de ses doigts la courbe de sa mâchoire et de l'embrasser doucement. Il avait eu l'air légèrement hésitant, ce jour-là, probablement aussi incertain de sa propre réaction que de celle de Mira. Quand elle lui rendit son baiser, elle sentit sous ses lèvres celles de Laxus s'étirer en un sourire qu'il transforma en expression bravache quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle crut qu'il tenterait de minimiser l'instant d'une réflexion quelconque, peut-être "belle défaite", qu'il lui avait répété si souvent au fil des ans que c'en était presque devenu un rituel entre eux, mais il resta silencieux, et l'embrassa à nouveau après un instant de silence. La violence en elle contrastait avec la pudique douceur de ses gestes. Elle fut gênée qu'il s'écarte d'elle, embarrassée par la force de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais il la regarda avec un air si content qu'elle ne put retenir un sourire timide.

Aujourd'hui encore, ses sens lui semblent se retourner quand il se détache de sa musique pour l'embrasser et s'offrir à elle entièrement, sans réflexes ni automatismes.

Les draps bruissent à côté d'elle. Laxus semble avoir trouvé le morceau qu'il cherchait. Elle le voit bouger du coin de l'oeil, sent le sommier bouger sous elle alors qu'il s'approche. « Je – ». Il semble toujours incertain, mais il profite d'avoir récupéré l'attention de Mira pour lui poser les écouteurs sur les oreilles, lui caressant la joue quand il éloigne les mains. « Ecoute ça », dit-il en détournant les yeux, comme s'il était honteux. Il appuie alors sur un bouton et un orchestre entame le morceau. _Je n'ai jamais eu le talent D'utiliser, je te l'accord_ e. La main large de Laxus saisit celle de Mira, très fermement. Il lève le regard vers elle, l'air extrêmement sérieux et observateur. _Ces mots usés jusqu'à la corde, Galvaudés par plus d'un amant_... Même si elle ne connaît pas la chanson, même si elle ignore quelles paroles l'attendent, elle comprend ce qu'il essaye de faire. Elle sait qu'elle rougit légèrement, qu'il la regarder rougir. Par instants, elle lui rend son regard, mais ses yeux se fixent essentiellement sur leurs mains serrées. Lui-même ne bouge pas, pas même quand il la voit tenter de réprimer un sourire quand enfin la chanson se fait plus explicite, quand elle saisit ce qu'il tente d'exprimer et de réfréner à la fois et qui se bat en lui. _Idiote, je t'aime_.

Laxus connaît très bien son répertoire. A l'instant où les dernières notes se sont perdues, il se penche vers elle pour la débarrasser et, pressant une main derrière son oreille droite pour la rapprocher, l'embrasse sur la tempe gauche, plus longuement qu'il ne le fait d'habitude. Quand il se détache d'elle, il lui fait lever la tête et parvient à répéter « Je t'aime » d'une voix bourrue.

 _Comme je n'ai jamais aimé_.

* * *

La chanson du paragraphe final est _Idiote je t'aime_ de Charles Aznavour. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez vite vite l'écouter !

1/ Parce qu'Aznavour. Votre culture vous remerciera.

2/ Parce que je ne voulais pas la reprendre en entier mais que Mira, elle, l'a entendue d'un bout à l'autre.

Sinon, je suis absolument persuadée que Laxus lui fait aussi écouter _Femme Fatale_ des Velvet Underground les jours où elle est d'humeur sournoiseo-machiavélique ou les lendemains de dispute. ^ ^


End file.
